Воспоминания
by Patska
Summary: О чем думает Ред Реддингтон поздно вечером, оставшись в одиночестве? Написано во время хиатуса 3 сезона, в ожидании свадьбы Лиз и Тома. Попыталась продумать прошлое Реда - почему он стал Консьержем преступности, откуда его такая невероятная одержимость Лиззи? Догадаться о задумках сценаристов ЧС мне не удастся :), но свои размышления все же решила облечь в художественную форму.
Лед уже давно растаял, и односолодовый "Гленфиддик" девятнадцатилетней выдержки стал отвратительно теплым. Некоторое время Ред бездумно смотрел на золотистую жидкость, а потом поставил стакан на подлокотник кресла. Сегодня пить ему не хотелось. Да вообще ничего не хотелось, если честно.

Он невыносимо устал.

Почти двадцать лет сплошной лжи, притворства, нескончаемой борьбы, физических страданий - как будто ему моральных мучений мало! - а тут еще и подлец Том, вернее, Джейкоб, и сплошной обман, последовавший за его с Лиззи свадьбой. А ведь Майор клятвенно уверял, что Фелпс - его лучший агент и все задания всегда проворачивал блестяще, без единой осечки и в полном соответствии с продуманным планом!

Ред покачал головой, прогоняя прочь картины идиллической жизни Лиз и Тома, которые ему быстро нарисовало воображение; вместо них вернулись воспоминания двадцатилетней давности. О чем бы он ни подумал, что бы ни вспомнил, все доставляло ему боль, разница была лишь в ее интенсивности - притупившаяся от времени либо острая, словно в самое сердце воткнули длинную тонкую иглу, и ему никак ее не достать.

Мог ли он предположить тогда, давным-давно, еще будучи курсантом, что ему не суждено стать адмиралом, плавать по океанам и командовать флотом?

Он достаточно четко представлял, как будет расписана вся его жизнь: лучший курсант Военно-морской Академии, отличные отметки, блестящие перспективы, которые постоянно рисовало ему командование; после выпуска он немедленно получил место аналитика в штабе ВМФ, должность, о которой многие его сокурсники в этом возрасте могли только мечтать.

Но потом в его жизни появился некий мистер Джонс - и все его планы, надежды и ожидания рухнули в тартарары вместе с семейной жизнью.

Ред вспомнил, какие мягкие были у Дженнифер волосы и как весело она носилась по двору их с Наоми дома, выдувая мыльные пузыри. А еще он возил ее на уроки балета, и Дженнифер даже научилась более-менее сносно танцевать партию из "Лебединого озера"; преподавательница говорила, что у его дочери несомненный талант и из нее со временем, при надлежащем старании, получится отличная балерина. У них с Наоми семейная жизнь перестала ладиться после пяти лет брака, но он не собирался разводиться, не желая причинять страдания Дженнифер. Потом, когда она совсем повзрослеет - может быть. Но этого "может быть" не случилось. Вернее, случилось много чего, но совсем не то, чего он ожидал или планировал.

За две недели до Рождества Реймонд - тогда его все звали только так, - выходил из гипермаркета, куда заехал после работы присмотреть подарки своим девочкам. На парковке возле своего автомобиля он обнаружил лысеющего мужчину средних лет, совершенно непримечательной внешности, в темно-сером пальто и с потертым портфелем в руке. Тот представился мистером Джонсом и сказал, что у него к Реймонду важное дело. Сначала Ред, спешивший домой, попытался отделаться от него шуткой, но Джонс не унимался и настаивал, что им необходимо поговорить и что это очень, очень серьезно. Ред собирался просто сесть в машину и уехать, бросив приставучего типа на парковке, но тот внезапно достал откуда-то пистолет и ткнул дулом прямо под ребра. Решив, что ему встретился обычный псих, Ред собрался было его обезоружить - в обучении рукопашному бою он тоже был лучшим среди курсантов, - но Джонс вкрадчиво сообщил, что если через час он не позвонит по определенному номеру, к Наоми и Дженнифер придут нежданные и довольно неприятные гости.

Пришлось согласиться. Безопасность жены и дочери была для него превыше всего.

Они сели в машину, а потом мистер Джонс сделал ему предложение, после чего все навсегда изменилось.

Сначала Джонс перечислил некоторые факты из жизни Реда, о которых могли узнать только в очень, очень серьезной конторе, имеющей право свободного доступа к любой информации. Потом сообщил, что его сотрудники уже несколько лет внимательно изучают всех лучших курсантов Вест-Пойнта, Академии ВВС, Военно-Морской Академии, Куантико, сотрудников Лэнгли и прочих государственных учебных заведений и агентств Америки. Нужный им кандидат должен был обладать не только выдающимися интеллектуальными способностями, но и находиться в отличной физической форме, к тому же отвечать очень жестким и конкретным требованиям психологов. И он, Ред, является тем, кого они так давно искали.

Суть всего вышесказанного мистером Джонсом заключалась в следующем: некая крайне засекреченная служба решила внедрить в криминальный мир США агента, который сумеет затесаться в ближний круг к наркобаронам, торговцам оружием, киллерам, экстремистским группировкам и прочим преступным элементам, представляющим серьезную опасность для Америки. Интеллектуально и физически подходящих кандидатов у мистера Джонса набралось уже больше десятка, но вот с психологической стороной дело обстояло много сложнее. Некоторые из отобранных офицеров и агентов не могли заставить себя переступить через внутренние барьеры и пообщаться с, например, работорговцем, на чьем счету десятки и больше загубленных жизней, так, словно они лучшие друзья. Другие, отведав вкус богатой жизни без правил, напрочь забывали о секретном задании, срывались и пускались во все тяжкие. Согласно же исследованиям психологов - а мистер Джонс заверил Реда, что на него работают лучшие профессионалы в этой области, - именно он, Реймонд Реддингтон, способен долгое время оставаться на грани, но не перейти ее. Соответственно, в данный момент он является лучшим кандидатом на внедрение, и отказ он, мистер Джонс, не примет. Если же Ред попробует заартачиться, то ему следует во-первых подумать о благе государства, а во вторых - не забывать, что у него есть жена и дочь, посредством которых на него можно осуществлять любое давление, и что лучше бы ему согласиться на это предложение, дабы не усложнять никому жизнь.

Легенда была подготовлена уже сейчас - Реймонд Реддингтон украдет военные секреты и продаст их, тем самым доказывая, что он действительно предатель. Кому именно продать, ему подскажут советники мистера Джонса. С этого начнется его внедрение в криминальные круги, и чем больше преступников у него получится отследить и добыть против них доказательства, тем лучше.

На протяжении многих лет Ред размышлял, правильно ли сделал тогда, что согласился. Он ведь по молодости был уверен, что года за два поможет отправить за решетку достаточно преступных элементов, чтобы его отпустили, и он сможет снова увидеть семью. Мистер Джонс поклялся, что после окончания операции очистит его имя от всех обвинений, и он вернется к обычной жизни, выполнив свой долг перед страной.

Как же сильно он ошибался!

Ведь тайные операции никогда не проходят так, как планировалось.

Первым неприятным сюрпризом оказалось время - от его исчезновения до первой встречи по продаже секретных сведений прошло целых четыре года.

Аккурат перед Рождеством, спустя две недели после встречи с мистером Джонсом он вышел за прессой - и обнаружил в ящике для почты, помимо газет, клочок бумажки с одним-единственным словом "сегодня". Вечером по дороге домой его машину обогнал фургон, за рулем которого он заметил лично мистера Джонса и затормозил, понимая, что пришло время. Машину пришлось оставить прямо у обочины; сам он пересел в фургон, который доставил его в аэропорт, к частному ангару, где их уже ждал Gulfstream G650. Приземлились они уже поздней ночью, Реду завязали глаза и через несколько часов езды доставили на базу в глухом лесу, где у него отобрали все личные вещи, включая бумажник с фотографией Дженнифер. А с утра началось его обучение.

Вдобавок к обычным предметам, преподаваемым в любой военной академии - тактика, стратегия, военное дело и так далее, - он занялся серьезным изучением экономики, финансового менеджмента, геополитики, истории, медицины, психологии, иностранных языков. А еще приходилось штудировать кучи досье на всевозможных преступников со всех уголков света. Если бы не фотографическая память, ему пришлось бы очень туго.

Через три года Реймонд мог совершенно свободно говорить по-французски и по-испански и без проблем мог понять немецкий и итальянский. Научился зашивать раны, извлекать пули, знал, куда следует нажать, чтобы ослабить или прекратить кровотечение, запомнил, что именно и в какой дозировке нужно вколоть человеку для достижения той или иной цели. Научился быстро разбирать, чистить и собирать любые модели пистолетов, винтовок и автоматов. Изучил основы химии и стал отлично ориентироваться в различных типах взрывчатки и боеприпасов, мог даже составить взрывчатую смесь из обычных ингредиентов, продающихся в любом магазине. Умел без ключей завести практически все автомобили, открыть любой замок при помощи пары проволочек; единственное, что ему никак не давалось толком - это программирование и взлом компьютерных сетей, но его наставники посчитали, что он будет в состоянии справиться с поставленными задачами и без хакерских навыков.

Режим обучения был безумно сложным; к концу второго года Ред ощущал себя уже не столько человеком, сколько каким-то киборгом-диверсантом. Зубрежка, физподготовка, посещение стрельбища или спортзала, снова зубрежка, проверка усвоенного - и так день за днем, месяц за месяцем. Он с подросткового возраста был склонен к полноте, но под безжалостным руководством инструкторов в его теле скоро не осталось ни грамма жировой ткани. Он обзавелся первыми шрамами - результатом начальных, не очень удачных поединков на ножах и ночных марш-бросков в полной выкладке.

От постоянной усталости он даже перестал видеть сны с участием Дженнифер; Наоми ему почему-то не приснилась ни разу. Со временем он смирился с мыслью, что, скорее всего, никогда их не увидит - слишком опасно было бы появляться рядом с женой и дочерью после внедрения.

Что самое интересное - за все это время Реймонд так и не узнал, какая именно за всем этим стоит структура. Судя по акцентам, манерам и выправке, многие его преподаватели и инструкторы были военными США, кто-то из "Дельты", кто-то из "морских котиков" и рейнджеров; уходить от слежки его учил бывший агент ЦРУ, много лет проживший в России, навыкам выживания - ветеран SAS, а антитеррористической подготовке - моссадовец. Страшно представить, сколько же потребовалось особых разрешений и допусков, не говоря уже о деньгах, чтобы собрать со всего света целую команду высококвалифицированных специалистов и организовать такую масштабную и долгоиграющую операцию!

Когда на исходе четвертого года к нему утром вдруг заявился мистер Джонс и сообщил, что Реймонд полностью готов, он этого совершенно не ожидал. Оказалось, что аналитики разведки донесли: заинтересованные в секретных данных потенциальные покупатели через несколько месяцев соберутся в Исламабаде. Там и состоится внедрение Реймонда в международные преступные круги. Отдавать сведения государственной важности в руки пакистанцев было опасно, но никакого другого способа убедить их, что Ред действительно предатель и перебежчик, просто не было. А без завоеванного с первой же минуты доверия тщательно спланированная операция теряла всякий смысл.

В процессе обучения Ред узнал столько всякой грязи и мерзостей о руководителях и высших чиновниках всех важнейших стран мира, что постепенно стал считать своим долгом вывести их на чистую воду, а если не получится - уничтожить. Удивительно, что в Штатах кто-то из власть имущих решил вбухать кучу средств и времени на подготовку спецагента для подобной цели. Лишних вопросов Ред не задавал - все равно правды ему не скажут, для его же блага. У него есть задание, он к нему идеально подготовлен и в любой момент может приступать к его выполнению.

Именно тогда, в Исламабаде, он впервые и попал в поле зрения ФБР.

Потом были годы, проведенные в бегах, тюрьмы в разных странах мира, причем отнюдь не всегда комфортабельные и с цивилизованными охранниками, все новые и новые шрамы - не только от ранений, но и после пыток, и десятки, сотни подонков всех типов и мастей: торговцы наркотиками, оружием и живыми людьми, безумные ученые, изобретающие смертельные вирусы, серьезные воры и аферисты, наемники, мафиози, фанатики, маньяки, педофилы, киллеры... За первые годы внедрения Реймонд повидал абсолютно все мерзкое и преступное, что только смогло придумать человечество за время своего существования. И душа его сначала словно покрылась защитной коркой, а потом начала постепенно, по частям, умирать. Вместе с каждым убитым человеком.

Пока он не встретил Катерину Ростову.

А через какое-то время не спас ее дочь, четырехлетнюю Машу, из пожара.

Когда тонкие ручки перепуганной девочки обвились вокруг его шеи, а позади них продолжал яростно полыхать огонь, он понял: она - его шанс превратиться из монстра, которым он постепенно стал, обратно в человека. Пусть не сразу, пусть на это уйдет много времени и сил, но иначе он просто не выдержит.

Немного оклемавшись от ожогов, навсегда оставивших уродливые отметины на его спине, Ред встретился с Сэмом, своим хорошим другом, которому отвез девочку в тот страшный день. Пообещал, что всегда будет им помогать, и не только деньгами, а вообще всем, что только может понадобиться для того, чтобы вырастить ребенка. Сэм был неженат и бездетен и поначалу отнекивался - мол, он бывший преступник, у него судимость, ну какой из него отец? Но очень скоро признался Реду, что полюбил Лиззи - они сменили Машино имя на Элизабет, - как родную дочь и уже не сможет представить себе жизни без нее.

Поначалу девочку вдобавок к ожогу на руке мучили кошмары. Она взахлеб плакала по ночам, прижимая к себе слегка обгоревшего в том пожаре плюшевого кролика, так что какое-то время приемному папе пришлось ночевать рядом с ней, чтобы успокаивать и объяснять, что это был всего лишь плохой сон. В итоге Ред, предварительно согласовав все с Сэмом, привез к Лиззи лучшего психотерапевта, которая сумела с помощью гипноза заблокировать ужасные воспоминания девочки о том роковом выстреле и пожаре.

Удостоверившись, что у Сэма и его дочери будет все в порядке, Ред вернулся к своим делам и много лет не встречался с Лиз лично. Конечно, Сэм посылал ему фотографии, видеозаписи и подробные отчеты об успехах девочки в школе, о том, какой сорт мороженого она любит больше всего и что на нынешнее Рождество она хочет в подарок велосипед, так что Ред был в курсе абсолютно всего, что происходило за эти годы с его Лиззи. Он прекрасно разбирался не только в чужой, но и своей собственной психологии и отлично понимал, что Маша-Лиз заменила ему навсегда потерянную Дженнифер; он очень долго пытался найти следы дочери, но так и не сумел. К тому же с годами Лиззи все больше становилась похожа на свою мать, которая была единственной женщиной, вызвавшей отклик в душе Реда после расставания с Наоми. Поэтому он старательно избегал личных встреч с девочкой - чтобы лишний раз не тревожить чувства, которые испытывал в свое время к Катерине.

Когда Элизабет получала диплом психолога, он не вытерпел и, не поставив Сэма в известность, приехал посмотреть на ее выпуск. Ред знал, что она учится на психологическом факультете, а потом собирается поступать в Куантико. Совсем не этого он от нее ожидал! Ред был уверен, что она откроет частную практику, одна или вместе с кем-нибудь, но чтобы пойти в академию ФБР?!

Впервые после той ночи, когда он привез ее к Сэму, он видел Лиззи не на фотографии или экране компьютера, а живьем, в мантии и шапочке с кисточкой, радостную, смеющуюся и обнимающуюся с однокурсниками. Ред сидел на заднем сиденье своего автомобиля, припаркованного на таком расстоянии, чтобы не привлекать излишнего внимания, смотрел на нее и чувствовал, как у него внутри все скручивается в тугой узел.

Он видел не маленькую девочку, которую спас когда-то давно, а красивую молодую женщину, и ощущал, как рушатся все сдерживающие барьеры, которые он мысленно так тщательно возводил.

Лиззи стала его дорогой обратно к нормальной жизни, в которой нет места шпионажу, предательствам, оружию, наркотикам и убийствам. Дорогой домой, и когда-нибудь он вернется. И ему - хотя это и абсолютно нереально! - просто невыносимо хочется позволить себе надеяться, что вместе с ней.

В тот день он приказал срочно ехать в аэропорт, сел в личный самолет и улетел на Кубу, как можно дальше от мисс Скотт. Ред прекрасно понимал, что будущего рядом с Лиззи - не в качестве незримого покровителя и защитника, а в качестве любящего мужчины, - у него нет и быть не может. Ведь кто он такой? Консьерж преступности, четвертое лицо в списке самых разыскиваемых преступников ФБР. И давным-давно внедренный тайный агент, с которым уже почти десять лет не вступает в контакт его куратор и он действует исключительно на свой страх и риск. То, что она будет работать в ФБР - а Ред не сомневался, что Лиз легко пройдет обучение и сдаст все экзамены, - с одной стороны ему на руку, а с другой стороны он не имеет права подвергать ее опасности. Но он _должен_ _продолжать_ выполнять задание, ради которого пожертвовал всем, что было у него в жизни!

После многих месяцев борьбы с собой, мучительных размышлений, бессонных ночей и обсуждений с Дембе сложившейся ситуации Ред поклялся, что пойдет на _все_ , что угодно, лишь Лиз не пострадала в результате его действий; к тому моменту она уже заканчивала Куантико. Когда ее примут в ФБР, он сдастся, но с одним условием - говорить он будет только с агентом Скотт. Он станет информировать Бюро о самых опасных преступниках и станет помогать с их поимкой. Таким образом он начнет воплощать в жизнь ту цель, к которой его столько готовили, и будет хотя бы иногда видеться с Лиззи. Ему достаточно лишь слышать ее голос, наблюдать за улыбкой, вдыхать аромат духов, изредка прикасаться к руке или плечу, а на большее он даже не осмеливается надеяться. Дембе не одобрял эту затею из-за серьезных опасений за жизни их обоих, но понимал - другого выхода у Реда просто нет.

Также Дембе активно не понравилась идея нанять Джейкоба Фелпса и подослать его к Лиззи под видом школьного учителя. Ред подозревал, что его друг в глубине души упорно надеется, что у него с Лиззи в итоге что-то может получиться, и поэтому категорически объявил Дембе, что он всегда будет рядом с ней, но никогда не совершит ничего непоправимого, как бы ему не было больно. Пусть у девочки будет хотя бы частично счастливая жизнь, сказал он тогда. Джейкоб Фелпс за солидную сумму будет годами изображать любящего нежного мужа, не станет ворчать из-за ее поздних возвращений с работы и неумения Лиз готовить, будет исполнять все ее капризы и желания, а он, Ред, хотя бы не будет волноваться, что его девочку охмурит неподходящий мужчина. Тогда он полагал, что для Лиззи лучше красивая ложь, нежели ужасная правда.

Разве мог он ожидать, что Том Кин - именно под этим именем Фелпс вошел в жизнь Лиззи, - нарушит условия контракта и сделает ей предложение, а она согласится?!

Фотографии с их свадьбы Ред смотреть не стал, слишком уж был зол на весь мир. Осведомитель, подвернувшийся на следующий день под горячую руку, за мелкую ложь получил пулю в коленную чашечку. Тем же вечером Ред напился вдрызг, чего с ним не случалось уже очень много лет. Дембе, помогавший ему добраться до спальни, лишь понимающе и печально покачал головой.

Наутро Ред, глядя в зеркало на свою помятую физиономию, дал себе слово, что больше такого с ним никогда не случится. Его чувства не должны мешать выполнению задания, как бы ему ни хотелось поступить иначе - лично пристрелить лжеца Тома, рассказать Лиз всю правду о ее родителях и вместе под вымышленными именами улететь куда-нибудь в Южную Америку; ведь если у нацистов получалось прятаться там от Моссада десятилетиями, они бы тоже смогли. Но он не имеет права. Долг превыше всего.

С тех пор произошло очень много событий. Он, как и планировал, сдался ФБР и стал поставлять им сведения из "Черного списка" - так он назвал перечень преступников всех мастей, который составлял на протяжении долгого времени. Бюро, загнанное в угол его однозначным заявлением "или Элизабет Кин, или вы не ничего получите", предоставило ему для сотрудничества и Лиз, и целую группу агентов из так называемого Почтамта, ставших заниматься исключительно фигурантами списка. На всех агентов, включая их босса Гарольда Купера, у Реда были собраны подробнейшие досье - он не мог допустить, чтобы среди сотрудников, бок о бок работающих с его Лиззи, оказались ненадежные люди.

Характер у Лиз оказался несколько иной, нежели он полагал - она была довольно упряма, иногда своевольна, частенько не прислушивалась к советам других людей и делила окружающий мир исключительно на черное и белое. Точно как Катерина. И, что самое неприятное, упрямо любила Тома Кина. Даже после всего, что ей со временем пришлось пережить по его вине, она все равно так и не смогла его возненавидеть.

За время сотрудничества Реда с ФБР Бюро поймало и посадило либо ликвидировало многих из тех, на кого они самостоятельно никогда бы не вышли либо не нашли бы никаких доказательств. Его грандиозный план очень медленно, но верно воплощался в жизнь.

Не всегда все шло гладко. Лиззи часто лезла прямиком на передовую, заставляя Реда холодеть от ужаса, что ее могут похитить или ранить; о вариантах пострашнее он старался вообще не думать. Многочисленные враги как в США, так и по всему миру тоже не дремали, приходилось просчитывать далеко наперед несколько вариантов развития событий, составлять множество планов на все случаи жизни и постоянно быть начеку.

Когда в жизни Реда снова объявился Энсло Гаррик, это стоило жизни верной Лули и нескольким агентам Почтамта. Ему самому пришлось довольно долго просидеть в бронированном боксе по локоть в крови Ресслера, выслушивая болтовню Энсло. Потом Гаррик угрожал убить Лиззи, если он не выйдет наружу, увез Реда в свое убежище и довольно долго пытал. Когда Реду вкололи сыворотку, единственное, что помогло ему не сломаться - мысли о Лиззи. Он представлял, как она улыбается ему, ласково берет за руку, обнимает, - и только эти картины немного притупляли чудовищную боль и давали силы не закричать.

Потом Лиз попала в руки Суповара, заразилась чумой, в нее неоднократно стреляли, ставили синяки в драках, на нее охотился Берлин, и каждое происшествие добавляло Реду седых волос. Хорошо, что на коротком "ежике", которому он не изменял на протяжении нескольких лет из-за рано проявившейся тенденции к облысению, седина не была так сильно заметна. _Что_ ему пришлось пережить, когда Лиз поймали и обвинили в государственной измене и убийствах, знал только Дембе. На людях Ред продолжал носить маску уверенного и хладнокровного Консьержа преступности, хотя в душе у него теперь постоянно бушевал ураган высшей категории.

Все это время он тщательно следил за тем, чтобы случайно не показать Лиззи своих чувств. Да, он честно признался, что будет ее защищать, не допустит, чтобы с ней что-то случилось, неоднократно помогал в безвыходных ситуациях, спасал жизнь, но ни единым словом не обмолвился о том, что она - его единственная надежда. Элизабет, вероятно, полагала, что он опекает ее как дочь старого друга либо как полезного для его криминальных дел человека; правду Ред ей _никогда_ не скажет.

Повезло, что она была без сознания после заражения чумой, когда он пришел в больницу и провел около ее постели без сна почти сутки. Когда лечащий врач, просмотрев результаты свежих анализов, сообщил, что она справилась и вскоре очнется, Ред поспешил уйти, предварительно заплатив врачу и медсестрам за молчание. Незачем Лиз задаваться ненужными вопросами.

Было всего два момента, когда Ред чуть не выдал себя, и оба случились, когда они с Лиззи были в бегах. Тогда они нашли временное пристанище в его комфортабельном грузовом контейнере. Лиз была так измотана всей этой историей с Заговором, убийством Коннелли и прочим, что не осознала толком, _как_ он тогда на нее смотрел и _что_ сказал, когда они вышли посмотреть на ночное небо и звезды. Вторым был день, когда она ради маскировки перекрасилась в блондинку. Увидев ее со светлыми волосами, Ред не сразу нашелся, что сказать, и довольно долго просто стоял молча, наслаждаясь ее новым обликом. Если бы в ее сердце все еще безраздельно не властвовал мерзавец Том Кин, она бы наверняка заметила, с каким восхищением он тогда на нее смотрел, и все бы поняла. Его Лиззи - умная девочка, просто ей надо когда-нибудь наконец уразуметь, что любой из окружающих может преспокойно лгать ей прямо в лицо и что на свете не все абсолютно однозначно плохо или хорошо.

Потом он задействовал все свои связи, поднял на уши знакомых по всему миру - и Лиз вышла на свободу. Все обвинения были с нее полностью сняты. Той ночью, когда она вышла из здания суда, огляделась по сторонам, увидела его, подошла и обняла, Ред ощутил, что впервые за долгие годы счастлив по-настоящему. Закрыв глаза, он гладил ее по волосам и искренне верил в те удивительные мгновения, что самое страшное уже позади.

Но такая уж у него, видимо, судьба - проблемы никогда не кончаются. Увидев выражение лица Дембе, Ред сразу понял, что случилась очередная неприятность. Действительно, случилась, и еще какая!

Лиз забеременела от Тома.

У него не осталось сил даже толком на нее разозлиться. Мерзавец Фелпс так здорово выполнил свою работу по изображению душки-учителя младших классов, что, даже узнав о его реальной личности, Лиз не смогла его разлюбить. А чем, собственно, он, Ред, хуже? Все, чем он занимался долгие годы, было ради страны и спасения невинных людей, а не из-за денег, и в этом его главное в отличие от Фелпса, но Лиз видит в нем исключительно коварного преступника, решившего сотрудничать с ФБР только ради собственной выгоды. И даже тот факт, что он сдал Бюро множество серьезнейших преступников, а потом спас ее от десятка обвинений, в том числе и в государственной измене, не зародил в ней ни капли сомнений по поводу его истинных мотивов.

А Фелпса она, увы, любит. Лиз в точности повторяет историю своих родителей, а он обречен - и тогда был, и теперь придется, - просто находиться рядом. Конечно, он будет по-прежнему помогать Лиз, следить, чтобы Тома-Джейкоба не нашел Майор - Ред не может позволить себе оставить ребенка Лиз без отца, - но та слабенькая призрачная надежда на возможный счастливый исход их отношений, которая когда-то теплилась у него в глубине души, теперь навсегда погасла.

У него остался лишь долг.

Ред медленно поднялся и подошел к окну, за которым сверкали огни ночного Шанхая. Завтра ему улетать в Сингапур, оттуда - в Буэнос-Айрес, а потом - обратно в Штаты. Человек, значащийся в Черном списке под номером семьдесят один, очень скоро приедет в Нью-Йорк, и надо как следует подготовиться к его встрече.

Ред глубоко вздохнул, привычным усилием воли отодвинул в сторону личные проблемы, расправил плечи и поднял голову.

Еще очень многое предстоит сделать, и он не имеет права раскисать.

Завтра будет новый день, и он должен встретить его во всеоружии.


End file.
